Pleasant Surprise
by foreversnowflake
Summary: " Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about." A continuation of Arrow Episode 2x06. Felicity is hurt by Oliver's confession and goes home just to be suprised in her own appartement by someone she didn't expect. This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice, read and review! Olicity! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Thank you for even considering to read my story. You make me all very happy haha. This is my first fanfiction ever, and so I am curious about what you all think of my writing skills so PLEASE leave a review. I'm thinking this is a one-shot. But should you want me to continue this story just say the word and I will obey my masters! This is an Olicity fanfic and I hope I rated it right because I have no IDEA how to rate these things, so if you have any tips, please do share. NOW ON WITH THE STORY MUHAHAHHA :)**

"Well, I think…" _Don't hesitate. Not now._ "I think you deserve better than her." _Good. Now turn around. Don't look back. Don't regret. Although he did just tell you he could actually care about you, did he not? Turn around and show him you do too! NO, wait stay on topic. Do not trail. Trail to that gorgeous body and those abs…OMG those abs. Seriously Felicity this is getting out of hand._

As she pushed the button for the elevator she could almost feel the manpain oozing from out of him and a stare down her back. Her cheecks flushed automatically, as she almost forgot the pain he had caused her. She looked up and away from him as she waited for the familiar ding from the elevator.

PANG! In a flash she was reminded of all the hurt he had caused her since Russia. There she was. In al her Russian glory, coming down the hall with a gracious walk and a somehow annoying smile on her lips.

"Miss Smoak." "Miss Rochev.", she briefly greeted the modelly legged woman. _Don't look at him._ But when in God's name had she ever listened to her own advice. She glanced up to see his eyes still firmly planted on her. A stare that send shivers down her spine and made her heart skip a beat. A stare made possible by intense blue eyes, filled with a thousand emotions of which she couldn't place a single one. A stare she could not break. A stare filled with endless tension, and feelings neither of them could bring to words. Not now. Not yet. And for a moment the time stood still. For a moment there was just them. For a moment there was no Isabel Rochev. And then, than moment was gone. A perfectly manicured finger traced down Oliver's chest, and the spell was broken. He looked away. No longer able to deny the presence of the woman the finger belonged to.

*DING*. _The elevator… right._ Quickly she stepped in because for the love of God she could not look at the scene that was undoubtedly going to unfold. Yet those eyes. Those blue eyes filled with the thousands of emotions she was longing to know, did not leave her mind._ If only, _she snickered.

"Felicity… Felicity…. FELICITY! Hello? Earth to IT-geek?" Suddenly a frowning Diggle was standing there waving a hand in front of her face. "What happened? Did something happen? Something better not have happened!" _Like hell something happend! Oliver pretty puch admitted he cares about me, only to break my heart in the process and running off into the sunset with that Russian BITCH!_ Instead she just smiled at the big brother appearance Diggle always seemed to wear when around her and shook her head. "Nothing happened, okay. Oh don't give me the 'whoever happened will not have a face tomorrow' face. Even though I know you mean it well. If I want you to beat someone up for me I will tell you, just bes ure of that!" She smiled a genuine smile at her partner in crime who had over the past year become more of a family to her that she ever could have wished for. She did love him. And Oliver._ Oliver._ As fast as the happy atmosphere had taken over, it was gone.

As they both stepped out of the elevator she turned to face him. "I'm fine. I promise. Now go! Spend time with your lost-just-recently-found ex-wife! No, don't look at me like that I am a grown woman who can take care of yourself and if you don't leave right now I will kick you!" Giving him the most angry glare she could muster she stared him down until a smile started to appear. Shaking his head, he just laughed. Giving her a hug they said goodbye. "Don't you ever change Smoak!" "I couldn't even if I wanted to!" She waved him goodbye as she got into her cart o drive back to her own little appartement.

The entire drive home she tried not to think about anything else than her DVR. _What should I watch tonight? Balls! I really should catch up on Supernatural! Hahahaha I made myself laugh. No seriously I might do that. Although the emotional damage it could do is also an important factor! I swear if Dean even makes a face tears will start to pour down. So maybe not. Happy. Think Happy. What makes me happy? Happy; home; Verdant; the foundry; Oliver…. _Frustrated she hit the steeringwheel just a tad to hard. "OUCH! Well good job Felicity. Not only did someone else hurt you emotionally, you also managed to hurt yourself. Physically. Perfect. Just perfect."

She kept on babbling to herself as she fished her keys out of her bag and exited her car. "Goodnight miss Smoak!" _The landlord. _"Night mister Morgan. See you in the morning. Don't fall out of bed again or I will call your son this time!" She giggled out as she spoke to the old man. "I can make no such promises miss Smoak. No such promises!" She smiled at him as she went up the stairs. He fell out of bed a lot of times lately and so she frequently visited him in the morning to see if he was okay. Although every time she offered to call his son, he declined. He was a stubborn old man. "_You know who else is stubborn? Oliver." DAMN YOU BRAIN! _

She almost kicked down her own door in frustration and threw her bag on the ground as she took off her coat. As she stomped to her kitchen to treat her wounds to a nice bottle of red wine, she didn't notice the figure standing in the middle of her living room. Just standing there he watched her as she poured herself her first glass and grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. Finally she turned around to go sit in the living room. She let out a high pitched shriek and dropped her glass of wine in the process. She looked at the person standing there in silence. That was, until she recognised the person and anger started to boil up to the surface.

"OLIVER QUEEN!" She yelled. "DO NOT EVER SNEAK UP ON MY AGAIN. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APPARTEMENT YOU SCARED THE LIVING PANDA'S OUT OF ME!"_ Living panda's? Oh what the hell just go with it. _She paused as she took a deep breath calming her nerves. Finally, after a few silent minutes she asked, "Oliver, why are you here?" Nothing. He didn't move he didn't say anything. He just stared at her, with those intens blue eyes she had seen staring at her just an hour ago. "Weren't you supposed to be with miss Rochev? I mean I saw her coming up to you… I mean, you know, as I was waiting for the elevator. To go down. Downstairs. To my car. To leave. You. Not leave as in _ leave _ you, I mean we aren't even together. That would be weird, right? Right? I mean you're you and I'm me and….. I am going to stop talking in 3…2…1."

Finally there was movement as he stepped forward towards her. She looked up at him, looking into those beautiful blue orbes. "Felicity …" he started. But he didn't finish it. he just started staring again. "You know some people would find it off putting if they are stared at. I mean, staring isn't everything you know. There is this thing called talking. I happen to know a lot about this 'talking' thing. You should really try it sometime!" A hint of a smile played at his lips. _There he is._ She thought, happy to see her Ollie back._ Her Ollie._ As he stepped in even closer he opened his mouth again. She couldn't help but look at it._ I mean come on a girl has needs to! _As he spoke her eyes snapped back up to his.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words", and with that he leaned down, cupping her cheek with his hand. He stopped briefly. Hesitating. Then as if he had taken a descision his lips descended on hers, and the moment they did. Her eyes fluttered closed. _HOLY SHIT! Oliver Queen is kissing me! I am kissing Oliver Queen! Oh no! I am kissing Oliver! My friend Oliver! This is SO going to make for some awkward situations! _ Her mind went on, rapidly searching for an explanation but not finding one. And then all her thought went away as his other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer and the hand on her cheek now cupping the back of her neck. Oliver Queen was kissing her. That was all she needed to know and she saw that now.

There was no hurry. No deepening of the kiss. Just the feeling of coming home. _Finally._ When he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes to find a smiling Oliver looking at her. A true genuine smile. One he saved for her, and only her. As she finally found her words, she spoke. "What was that?" _It was a kiss you idiot…._ She kept looking at him as she let out an content sigh which only made his grin grow wider. "That… that was a promise. To you. I just… I needed you to understand. She, Isabel, she didn't mean anything. You do. Do you get that?" She just nodded at him, still confused. _"Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about."_ She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"Felicity," god she loved it when he said her name, "I know what I said. And I know that I hurt you. But I thought that that was true. That I was right. But I wasn't. You were." A single tear slipped down her cheek and he quickly swiped it away with his thumb. "You showed me that I do deserve better. That I should not deny myself happiness. And honestly even though I might deserve more than her I never thought I could deserve you. I still don't." She openend her mouth once again to protest but he went on. "But even though I may or may not deserve you, you do make me happy. And I want to be happy again. Feel happy as I haven't felt since my years before the island. And somehow you do that Felicity. I don't know how and I don't know why but you do. So please. Please, Felicity please."

It took her a moment to let it all sink in._ All these past months of sexual frustration weren't just from my side. All this time he was right there with me. _"You were right there", she whispered. "I was. I am", he replied as he moved them into a hugging position. How right this felt, they both thought.

"I won't leave", she said. The trueness of her words audiable with every sound she made. "Thank you".

**Love it? Hate it? Wish you never set eyes on this fic (in the good or bad way)? Please LET ME KNOW. Give me tips Because I am new to this and could Always use some advice so PLEASE please please please review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I am back. I already had this chapter ready in case people did like it and wanted me to continue this story. That brings me to the following; THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR FOLLOWS, FAVOURITES AND REVIEWS. They mean the world to me, really. I woke up with the goofiest smile on my face this morning. I am sorry for all the spellig mistakes. I do not have a beta, but I try my hardest for you guys to keep the mistakes as low as possible. I decided to tell the story again, but this time from Oliver's POV. Because I know you don't just skip from 'we can't be together', to 'I love you let's be together'. SO here it is. Enjoy 3**

"Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about.". As he spoke the words the sudden pain in his chest surprised him. She looked up at him, with big blue eyes and surrounded by those cute glasses. Don't think about the cute glasses. I mean, the glasses. You are doing the right thing here. As she stood up and walked away he briefly closed his eyes and braced himself for what was to come.

"Well, I think…I think you deserve better than her." The words left her mouth with a hint of hesitation, and as she walked away he couldn't help but stare. How strong she is. By the time she arrived at the elevator he had already taken a step forward, her words playing on replay in his mind. "You deserve better" Do I? Could I? He kept staring at her and as he did she turned tomato red. Amazing senses. He grinned shortly but wiped it off his face before anyone could see. He loved how he had that effect on her. Sure there were many women who blushed when faced with the amazing billionare Oliver Queen. But none of them quite like her.

His eyes skimmed over her features. She was rather tiny, which made her kind of adorable. But she was wearing killer heels and it made her gorgeous legs seem even longer than they were. He loved looking at her legs. Don't go there Oliver. Suddenly another pair of legs came down the hallway. He didn't even look up for he knew exactly who it was. It was her. Her who had caused Felicity the hurt she felt. He knew how she felt about him. God forbid he could ever tell her who HE felt. "Why her?" Again he saw and heard the hurt she tried to hide as she said this. "Why her?" Because I wish it could be you. But it can't.

"Miss Smoak" "Miss Rochev", he heard them both say. And as Felicity spoke she looked up. Up at him. Pain written over her face. A pleading look. Not her. Please not her. He looked at her, a thousand emotions whirling through his heading, wanting to come out. To yell it from the rooftops. To show them to her. But he couldn't. He was stuck. Neither of them could help but keep their gazes aligned. Oh, how he loved for her to be his. To deserve her. To be happy again. But I don't deserve you. You are everything good. My dark would overrun you light and you could never shine as bright.

Her look suddenly changed from hurt, to encouraging. Come to me. ME. Her look seemed to say. He didn't think she even knew she was giving him that look. The pleading look to come to her, be with her, be hers. Then he felt a finger tracing down his chest. He could no longer deny that she was there. Isabel. And so he looked away. And as he did so, so did she. The elevator made a noise and she was gone.

He looked down at the finger, not even bothering looking at the person it belonged to. His eyes turned dark as his emotions left his body. There was no love for this woman. No need. Not even lust. Everything was just gone. But he needed to do this. To keep her out. To not let his thoughts travel back to her. Even though he knew his attempts were useless. She was always there. Silently telling what to do. Guiding him in the right direction.

"Oliver?" She looked at him. A confused look on her face. "Is something wrong?" Yes. "No. Let's just… move this into the office shall we?". She nodded and they slowly made their way into the meeting room. She pushed him down against the table and started kissing him. They were empty kisses. He felt it, she didn't. He kissed back none the less. Wanting to keep up the façade. "You deserve better than her". Felicity. As if a switch had been flipped he pulled away and turned around. Finally knowing what to do. He couldn't deny himself to be happy anymore for the simple reason that he didn't want to. Yes his darkness might make her shine less bright, but what if her light was strong. Strong like her. If it shone over him and his darkness and made it dissolve. He smiled. A true and honest smile. Yes. I am not going to run anymore. Not going to refuse what is mine to take.

He stood up and marched out with a remarkable speed and a goofy smile on his face. "OLIVER!?", she yelled after him. Not stopping or looking back he just ran. He jumped down a flight of stairs and ran through the front doors of Queen Consolidated just to stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a concerned Diggle standing there.

As if he knew exactly what Oliver was thinking he spoke;"Oliver I know what you're thinking. And I'm not saying you shouldn't go after because hell, I have been waiting for this moment. But I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. You did quite a number on her bud..." As he said his last sentence his grip on Oliver's shoulder tightened and then let go. Oliver just nodded at him. Understanding each other like brothers. Then he turned around and sprinted away.

He arrived at her apartment before she did and climbed up the drain until he found a window. He climbed through the window. Too easily. We should really fix that. For a moment he just stood there in what was apparently her livingroom, and took in his surroudings. It was adorkably Felicity like. With the bright yellow couch and the great big bookcase against the wall there was no denying this was her apartment and it felt incredibly like home.

Suddenly there was a sound at the door and so he took a few steps back so that he wouldn't be in her inmediate line of view. She seemed to be frustrated as she threw her bag on the ground and her coat flew towards the coatstand. She grunted as she grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen and a bag of what seemed to me cheetos from the cabinet. He tried to hide a chuckle as she still hadn't noticed him standing in the middle of the room.

Finally she turned around, dropping her glass as she did. At first there was fear which quickly turned into shock and then into anger. "OLIVER QUEEN!" She yelled. "DO NOT EVER SNEAK UP ON MY AGAIN. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APPARTMENT YOU SCARED THE LIVING PANDA'S OUT OF ME!" Living panda's? He started to grin at her. She was incredibly cute when she was mad. He still didn't say anything, wanting to see what she would do next. It was silent for a few minutes until she spoke again."Oliver, why are you here?" Nothing. He didn't move he didn't say anything. He just stared at her, a smile still playing on his lips. But he swiflty swept it away. "Weren't you supposed to be with miss Rochev? I mean I saw her coming up to you… I mean, you know, as I was waiting for the elevator. To go down. Downstairs. To my car. To leave. You. Not leave as in leave you, I mean we aren't even together. That would be weird, right? Right? I mean you're you and I'm me and….. I am going to stop talking in 3…2…1."

This was the moment he had bee waiting for. For her to wait for him. To make this about him. And so he did. He stepped forward. "Felicity...", he started but he didn't finish it. He hadn't thought about what he would say. Okay so here we are. What I wanted. Aaannnddd it's awkward. Okay so, say something. Don't just stare. What to do except stare. Then she suddenly penetrated his thoughts with another rambling. "You know some people would find it off putting if they are stared at. I mean, staring isn't everything you know. There is this thing called talking. I happen to know a lot about this 'talking' thing. You should really try it sometime!". As soon as she was done he was smiling again. This time so she could also see. And he could see her smile. How happy he could make her by just smiling. How am I this lucky?

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words", and with that he leaned down, cupping her cheek with his hand. He stopped briefly. Hesitating. What if this doesn't work? What if we ruin all we have? I don't want her to go! She can't leave! But what if. Then as he had taken his descision his lips descended on hers, and the moment they did. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her lips are so soft. Unknowingly he snaked his arm around his waist to pull her flush against him while his other hand went from her cheek to the back of her neck. Finally she relaxed into his touch. Not too much. He pulled back, not wanting to ruin it for either of them. He rested his forehead against hers, daring to open his eyes to see her reaction. A grin on his face.

Her eyes opened up to him. Pupils dialated and yet still confused. What was that?" It was a kiss you idiot…. She kept looking at him as she let out an content sigh which only made his grin grow wider. "That… that was a promise. To you. I just… I needed you to understand. She, Isabel, she didn't mean anything. You do. Do you get that?" She just nodded at him, still confused. "Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about." His words still stung, even in his own ears. How he ever thought that was a mistery to him, now he had gotten a taste of what his life could become. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"Felicity," god how well her name rolled of his lips, "I know what I said. And I know that I hurt you. But I thought that that was true. That I was right. But I wasn't. You were." A single tear slipped down her cheek and he quickly swiped it away with his thumb. "You showed me that I do deserve better. That I should not deny myself happiness. And honestly even though I might deserve more than her I never thought I could deserve you. I still don't." She openend her mouth once again to protest but he went on. "But even though I may or may not deserve you, you do make me happy. And I want to be happy again. Feel happy as I haven't felt since my years before the island. And somehow you do that Felicity. I don't know how and I don't know why but you do. So please. Please, Felicity please."

It took her a moment to let it all sink in. Please don't leave… "You were right there", she whispered. "I was. I am", he replied as he moved them into a hugging position, happy she didn't step away. How right this feels. He was sure they both thought it.

"I won't leave", she said. The trueness of her words audiable with every sound she made. "Thank you".

**SOOOO that was the second chapter. I think I liked writing this a bit more than the first chapter. Everything just came a little bit easier to me. I know a lot of the last part was the same, so I'm sorry but there was only so much I could change about that. I do think I am going to continue this story, see how their relationship develops and there will be appearances from other characters. ALSO I will be making a christmas OLICITY fic. So be on the lookout for that as well.**

**So that is it for now. PLEASE follow favourite and REVIEW. It can only make me better. LUV YA'LL 3**


End file.
